


love is an open door

by ann_gst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, High School, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_gst/pseuds/ann_gst
Summary: you can find love in strange places. you know what they say: when life closes one door, it opens another.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	love is an open door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emm_otional](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emm_otional/gifts), [Bella_Z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Z/gifts).



> [partly] based on a true story. lowercase intended because i wrote this in 11 minutes in the middle of a group chat argument while one of my friends ranted about the void.

imagine you were a dude. you’re going into the 300s building of your school and you open the door. this girl is walking straight to the door so you decide to be polite and hold it open because your family taught you ladies first so you hold it open and the girl walks by and glances directly into your eyes. her eyes light up with recognition and you wonder who is this girl? and suddenly she grabs your face with her hand with the most joyful smile and slams your mouths into a kiss and you’re confused and unsure what’s happening but there’s no one around to witness because it’s after school and people are leaving instead of entering the building unlike you. you snap back to reality and wow you just got kissed! for no reason by this girl! and she’s all smiley and giggly and she tells you, “you’re the door opener guy!” and you go “huh?” and suddenly her facial expression of happiness drops and the light in her eyes disappears and she whispers, “you don’t remember?” and you feel so bad because she seems so hurt but you don’t want to lie because you’re a good person that just so happens to be cute so you tell her with honesty, “no. i’m sorry, and i really have to go to my [redacted unknown info] right now...” and the panic floods into her body and she grabs you by the arms this time and says “no! don’t go, please, or... at least can i get your number?” and you hesitantly agree because you still have no clue what’s happening and your lips are tingly from the kiss and maybe your hormones are skyrocketing but! you’re a good human being with manners and you want to help or be this girl’s friend so you exchange phone numbers, she hugs you and takes you by surprise for the nth time in the last minute and says goodbye before bounding away to the school gates, her pink backpack bouncing on her back heavy with binders and whatnot and she is typing at one hundred taps per minute on her phone to someone and she has a happy smile on her face once again, so you’re happy she’s happy and finally enter the building.


End file.
